


[翔润]事不过三

by thesuddenRain



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26597650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesuddenRain/pseuds/thesuddenRain
Summary: 是给当时同担朋友的生贺，但现在已经爬墙啦逆年差，年长的松本润和年下的樱井翔但攻受没有变哦。2016.08.04
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 2





	[翔润]事不过三

一

九岁的时候，樱井第一次离家出走。  
那时候他个子矮人又瘦，看起来小小的一个，是个小蘑菇似的听话又乖巧的孩子。  
没人想到这样的小孩子会主动和人打架。  
还把那位高他半个头的小胖子打哭了。  
他被母亲从学校领回来，路上眉毛鼻子皱成一团，嘴巴抿得紧紧，一句话也不肯说。回到家后，面对管教，还一脸的大义凛然，丝毫认错的态度都没有。  
母亲被他宁死不屈的态度气得不轻，伸手就朝脑袋上挺重地拍了一下。  
“你怎么这么不懂事？”  
樱井震了一下，有些不敢相信地抬头望向母亲，眼睛一下子就红了。他像是想把迅速聚集进眼眶里的泪水都赶走一样，拼命地眨着眼睛，两只手攥成拳头扣在书包背带上，脖子都红了，半晌才吼出了一句：“你什么都不知道！”  
然后就冲出门去。

呼啸的风刮在脸上吹进眼里，将刚刚硬生生憋住的泪水全带出来了。樱井天生自尊心强，无论如何不愿在别人面前痛哭出声，只好用力咬着嘴唇想把哭声全憋进喉咙里。可小孩子要哭哪里是能忍得住的，他忍了又忍，也不过是把嚎啕憋成了抽泣。  
樱井一边抽泣一边狂奔，难受得如同心里被灌了一整瓶苦茶。他越想越委屈，抽泣得更加厉害，脚步有些不稳，竟还呛了风，一时间气都喘不上来，一个踉跄，脸朝下摔在地上。  
本就是夏天，穿着校服短裤，这样一摔，膝盖也蹭破了皮。  
樱井趴在地上不动，只剩肩膀还在一耸一耸的。  
直到眼前的马路都被泪水滴湿了一小片，他才平复了呼吸，于是皱着脸从地上直起身子，慢吞吞地站了起来。  
手在地上撑过，脏兮兮的，脸上还都是眼泪，这么一抹，整张脸都花了。本来规整的校服经过一场儿童斗殴也早就乱得不成样子，现在两只膝盖一只破了皮在流血一只青了一大块。整个人看起来狼狈又凄惨，可怜得不行。  
不过眼泪终于是止住了。  
可怜兮兮的樱井站在路边矮墙投下的阴影里冷静片刻，开始思考自己接下来该往哪儿去。  
刚刚从家里冲出来纯属一时冲动，现在想想，自己这样根本就是无处可去嘛。  
这样的年龄又是这样狼狈的样子，跑到哪里都会被大人立刻扭送回家吧。  
但是无论如何，家是不能够回的。  
树上的蝉鸣得凶狠，阳光刺眼又灼人，樱井脑子里一片聒噪的嗡鸣，什么也想不出来。  
算了。  
不想这么多了，姑且先往前走吧。  
他伸出还称得上是白净的手臂往脸上一抹，蹭出了道白杠，和一副倔强坚毅的表情。

“你没事儿吧？”  
走到一半，突然被人拍下肩膀，樱井浑身一抖，差点惊叫出声来。  
他下意识地捂住了书包，一脸警觉地慢慢转过了头。  
像一只护食的小松鼠。  
他看见了一个看上去没有比自己大上几岁的包子脸少年。  
那少年一副可爱纯良好学生的长相，举止穿着却全然不是这么一回事儿——他穿着一身制服，白衬衫的下摆却有一半塞在裤子里、一半露了出来，裤腰上挂着颇为醒目的铁链，书包只背了一只肩带，松松垮垮地挂在肩膀上。  
他那只刚刚拍了自己肩膀的手上甚至还戴了个挺大的骷髅戒指。  
……和他的长相一点也不般配啊。  
包子脸的少年看樱井没有回话，于是伸出那只戴了大戒指的手在他面前晃了晃，微微俯下腰凑到他面前又问了一遍：“你没事儿吧？”  
“没、没有。”樱井向后躲了一下，伸手擦了擦脸，将脸上乱七八糟的污迹擦得更乱了些。  
那少年看着樱井的反应歪了歪头露出了个笑容，转身从包里掏了半天，掏出来一块干净的手帕递到他面前。  
樱井看着面前的手帕，皱起了眉毛。  
虽然这个小哥哥长得和善可爱，可他一点也没有放松警惕。  
电视里那些坏人都……  
波折的心理活动还没有结束，他就被等得不耐烦的包子脸少年一下子拽到了面前。那少年以为樱井没理解他的意思，于是自己半蹲了下来，一点一点帮他擦起脸来。  
樱井完全愣住了。毫无反抗地任人摆布。  
“被人欺负了？”少年软软的声音再一次在他耳边响起来。  
樱井摇了摇头。  
“哦，那就是和家长吵架自己跑出来了？”  
樱井扭过头抿起了嘴。  
“看不出来你还挺不乖的嘛。”少年扭过他的脸，调笑似的屈起手指扣了一下樱井的脑门。  
“那你呢？”樱井回过神来，不甘示弱地拍掉少年在他头上作乱的手，“现在还是上课时间，你怎么在这儿闲逛？”  
“我啊？”擦干净了脸上的泪痕和污渍，少年正为他处理膝盖上的擦伤，他连头都没抬一下，“我逃课了啊。”  
说话的语气和今天中午吃了个梅子饭团别无二致。  
他把手帕还干净的一面露出来叠成一条盖在樱井膝盖上系了个结，然后拍了拍膝盖，站了起来。可能是蹲的时间有些长，少年站起来的时候还稍微踉跄了一下。  
他对樱井扯了个微笑，露出一口不是很整齐的牙：“北街的游戏厅进了几台新游戏，你要不要和我一起去玩儿？”

樱井在此之前都没有进过游戏厅。  
他本以为自己的年龄可能会有些麻烦，却不想收营员大叔根本看也没看他一眼，兀自听着收音机，任由少年熟练地拿走一筐游戏币。  
“我认识他。”那少年凑到他耳边说，“我像你这么大的时候就在这儿玩游戏啦。”  
樱井不以为然：“你看起来也没比我大多少。”  
少年拍了拍他的脑袋，硕大的戒指硌在头皮上有些疼：“别看我这样，我已经十五了，比你大了七八岁呢。”  
“骗人吧，你看起来只有十二三岁而已！”  
少年露出了不爽的表情：“说什么呢，你这个长得和米粒一样的小鬼。”  
“我才不是小鬼。”樱井再一次把他的手从自己脑袋上打了下去，“还有，我也有九岁，九岁半了！你才没有比我大上七八岁，你的数学太差了。”  
少年瞪大了眼睛：“什么嘛，你看起来也只有六七岁的样子，又有什么资格说我？”  
门口的大叔抬起眼皮瞥了一眼这两位看起来都比现实年龄小上不少的小朋友，他笑一样地哼了一声，伸手调大了广播的音量。

正是上课期间，这游戏厅里一个人也没有，樱井第一次来这样的地方，一时间觉得有些不知所措。  
他戳了戳身边的少年：“你说的新进的机器是哪几台？”  
少年指了指那三台喷漆比较新的机器，自己站到了另一个机器旁。  
“还有这个。”他拍了拍玻璃箱。  
这台机器看起来和别的有些不太一样，不是电子游戏机器。是个挺大的玻璃箱，里面装了不少毛绒玩具，箱子顶上有个铁爪，看起来……  
“这是抓娃娃的？”  
“悟性很高啊。”少年喜悦地拍了拍樱井的肩膀，“你想玩这个吧，果然还是个小孩子啊，好吧，看我来勉为其难帮你抓一个出来。”  
然后他就情绪颇高地扑了上去。  
樱井看了看他雀跃的背影，把“不想”二字吞了回去，转身走向背后的魂斗罗。

虽然樱井不愿意承认，但他可能真的不是特别擅长玩电子游戏。当屏幕上第五次出现GAME OVER字样时，他终于放开了被自己攥得有些潮了的手柄。  
我只是，只是因为第一次来，所以还不熟练罢了。  
他又看了两眼那台看上去正在洋洋得意的游戏机，决定去看看那位包子脸的少年收获如何。  
不想少年竟然也正陷入苦战。  
他那原来挺满的一筐游戏币转眼已经空了一半，身边却还一个娃娃也没有。樱井眼见着那只铁爪落下在一个娃娃身上，可升起的时候还是什么都没抓住。  
再一次一无所获，少年恨恨地捶了一把玻璃箱。  
樱井看着少年懊恼不甘的表情，突然产生了一种同病相怜的共情心理。他戳了戳少年的腰：“让我试试。”  
少年转头有些郁结地看着他，伸手塞给他一把硬币，让开了位置，自己赌气似的背靠在玻璃箱上不再去看里面的情况。  
樱井把游戏币投入投币口，吞了吞口水，在音乐声响起之后，有些慎重地握上了操作柄。  
铁爪左右移动，在目标上方谨慎地徘徊了一阵，选择了一个最佳位置，终于落下。  
按在红色圆形按钮上的手有些微微颤抖。  
少年听见机器发出了自己从没听过的声音，弹起似的转过身。  
一只有些丑的小狗玩偶被举在了自己面前。  
樱井笑得得意洋洋：“我厉害吧？”  
少年睁大了眼睛。  
“你好像挺喜欢的，就送你吧。”  
他把狗往少年的怀里一塞。  
少年的脸颊有些泛红：“你这小鬼，谁喜欢了。”  
可他也没松手。

后来少年又被樱井拽着一起打了几盘魂斗罗，可惜总是没过多久就被一起消灭。几场下来，少年的耐心似乎被耗尽了，他有些不可置信地松开了操作柄，伸手揉上樱井的脸颊：“你技术太差了吧？我不玩儿了。”  
松开樱井的脸颊，少年抬头看了看挂在墙上的时钟：“时间也不早了，你是不是该回家了？”  
樱井正捂着被揉红了的脸颊憋足了劲准备反驳他些什么，却在听见这句话后像被关掉了电源，整个人都垮了下来。  
少年一脸了然：“不愿意回去？”  
“……也不是。”  
“那是什么？”  
“很难说。”  
樱井的脑袋重新垂了下去，声音也变低了。少年看着重新被一层灰影笼罩起来的樱井，叹了口气。  
“走吧，再请你吃顿晚餐好了。”

初夏，天已经黑得很慢了。六点刚过，太阳还一点下山的意思都没有。少年将樱井带进了一家便利店，随便买了两份三明治，两人坐在座位上吃了起来。  
他见樱井吃得似乎有些太急，又起身买了两盒牛奶。  
“你挺有钱的。”樱井看了看面前牛奶的价格说。  
“少管大人的事。”  
樱井现在倒也不再惧他，反倒笑眯眯地指着身后的一个糖果广告牌冲他打趣：“我发现你鼓着腮喝牛奶的样子有点像这上面的娃娃。”  
少年抬头看了一眼，便举起拳头作势又要用大戒指敲他。  
半闹半笑着吃完这顿简餐，太阳也终于开始渐渐西斜了。樱井喝完最后一口牛奶，用力一拍桌子，气势如虹地站了起来。  
“我决定回家去。”  
他吓着了好几个路人。  
“你个子不大声音倒是不小。”少年揉了揉耳朵，“刚刚不是还说很难说，现在就决定了？你认识路么，要不要我送送你？”  
“不用，这一片我很熟，再见了。”樱井迅速把书包背回了肩膀上，站起身来就准备冲出便利店。走了一半，又想起什么似的转了回来。  
“那个，我还不知道你的名字。”  
“我也不知道你的啊。”少年嘴里叼着牛奶盒，含糊不清地不正经。  
樱井皱起了鼻子：“我的意思是，我想知道你的名字。”  
“名字啊。”少年笑起来，又露出了那一口不整齐的牙齿，他眼睛亮晶晶的，闪着几星不怀好意的光，“我们之后有机会再见的话再告诉你好了。”  
“你……”  
“你快回去吧。”少年拍了拍他的肩膀，就和今天下午刚见面时候那样，“再不回去，天就要黑了。”  
樱井抿了抿嘴巴。  
看样子他是无论如何也不会说出自己的名字了。  
樱井转身跑出了便利店。

走到半路，樱井才发现自己的膝盖上还绑着少年的那块白手帕。这块白手帕上又是血迹又是污渍，脏兮兮的，即使要还也根本拿不出手。樱井把手帕解下来攥在手心，攥得紧紧的。  
等下次见面的时候，除了要问他的名字，还要记得把手帕还给他。  
樱井在心里默念了几遍，决定回家将这两件事情记在自己的手账上。

二

樱井独自一人坐在新干线上。  
相较于六年前，他长高长大了不少。可放在同龄人里，却还是瘦瘦小小的一个，看起来和年龄一点也不符合。  
他把旅行包从肩上取下放在膝盖上，不想旅行包太大，一下子将眼睛都挡住了，从正面看过去，只能看见几根竖起的头发从包的顶部翘出来。  
樱井无奈，只好转头看向窗外。  
现在正是周五的傍晚，太阳懒散地悬在西侧，随时就要落入地面。深色已在天空一头累积起来，正渐渐向另一边晕过去。  
樱井此时心情极好，甚至愉快地哼起了小调。他正在前往宇都宫，准备趁周末来一场单人旅行。  
事先当然已经与父母沟通妥善，行程酒店也早已订好，一切都万无一失，一个美好精彩的周末生活即将开始。  
而他唯一没有考虑到的，就是自己的身材体型了。  
自上车以来，不过才过了二十分钟，列车员已经来他的座位附近徘徊两次，一副欲言又止又怀疑的样子，看得樱井心下有些忐忑。  
估计又是被当成正在闹离家出走的小学生了。  
如果只是要联系家长，那还好解决一些，就怕遇上太过严肃古板的乘务员，强制要求返回，那可就麻烦了。  
乘务员第三次来到他的座位附近，脸上的狐疑也越来越深。樱井只觉得头皮一阵发麻，他头一次对自己的身高体型如此痛心疾首。  
列车在上野站停了下来，车厢里陆陆续续上了几位新的乘客。一个人在樱井身边坐了下来，樱井闻到了一股好闻的味道。  
很香，但不冲鼻，他形容不出来更多，总之令人心情愉悦。  
他一下对身边这人的印象好了起来。  
樱井随即将挡在自己眼前的巨大旅行包往前挪了挪，侧过身偷偷打量起这位乘客。  
他很年轻，看起来最多二十岁。个子不算太高，但非常瘦，头发有些长了，把从衣领中露出来的脖颈盖了严实。  
鼻子很挺，嘴唇稍微有些厚，皮肤很白，睫毛很长，啊，眉毛好粗啊。  
有些凌厉的感觉。  
樱井突然反应过来自己看得太过仔细已经有些失礼，于是将目光收回来重新投向了窗外。  
可窗外的光线已经有些昏暗，车厢内又灯光明亮，他邻座的身影鲜明地投在玻璃上，再一次闯入了樱井的视野。  
樱井逼不得已又看了几眼，突然觉得……有些眼熟。  
他皱起眉头。  
像隔壁这位青年这样浓墨重彩的长相，如果真的在哪里见过，自己应该印象深刻才对。  
可这股眼熟的感觉却又不是那种虚无缥缈的灵光一闪，偏偏似乎还在自己的记忆深处有迹可循。  
好奇怪啊。  
究竟是……  
正当樱井准备静下心来再认真思索片刻的时候，却看见列车尽头走来了两个面色严肃的乘务员。虽说坦坦荡荡问心无愧，可总还是不想惹上这样的麻烦事情。  
情急之下，他一把抓住了这位刚刚还正在被自己默默打量的陌生青年。  
“不好意思，我有一个不情之请，请你务必帮帮我。”  
青年诧异地睁大了眼睛。

樱井在巨大的旅行包后，看着青年站在不远处同两位乘务员交谈。他们不停地说些什么，目光不时投向自己方向。每当青年看向自己，樱井都会冲着他咧开一个巨大的微笑。  
过了有一会儿，青年才将那两位乘务员打发走，他返回座位，长舒了一口气。  
“我帮了你这么大一个忙，你准备怎么谢我？”  
樱井尚看着他发愣。  
青年看他没有反应，伸出手在他眼前晃了晃。  
“怎么，吓呆了？”  
他手上戴了个挺浮夸的金属戒指。  
“啊，真是太谢谢了，要么我请你吃便当吧？”樱井回过神来，立刻冲着青年双手合十举在脸前，一副感激涕零的诚恳表情。  
青年被他逗笑了：“我说着玩儿的，本来也不是指望回报才帮你这个忙。不过话又说回来，离家出走这样的事情还是少做为妙。”  
樱井知道他也误会了，不过也再懒得辩解，只是有些敷衍地点了点头。  
那青年伸手拍上了他的头顶：“别一副这么敷衍地样子啊小鬼。”  
戒指接触上脑袋前的那一瞬间，樱井终于想起这股有迹可循的熟悉感究竟来源何处了。他抓住了从纷繁记忆中伸出的那一缕细细的线索，并将它们一股脑地扯了出来。  
他看着青年下唇上的那一颗黑痣，慢慢将脑中的两张脸重合了起来。  
他正是他九岁那年离家出走时的那个包子脸少年。  
戒指最终还是拍上了他的脑袋。  
“啊痛！”

青年将一盒便当放在了樱井面前。  
“吃吧。既然现在我的身份是你的哥哥，给你买顿晚饭还是必要的。”  
樱井没再多推辞，顺从地打开了盒盖。  
这是他第二次接受来自对方的好意了。  
樱井一改往日，吃得即慢又斯文。他不时微转过头偷偷打量身边同样吃着便当的青年。  
像是在胸腔里撒了一把跳跳糖，他整个人噼里啪啦坐立难安，好几次张开了嘴巴，最终还是闭了回去，什么也没说。  
那次规模甚小的离家出走过不了多久，樱井一家就因为父亲的工作调动搬离了那片区域。从那之后，他再也没见过那一位到最后也没告诉他姓名的包子脸少年。  
樱井一直没有把那块手帕扔掉，他总觉得两个人应该能够再次遇见。  
虽然人这一辈子可以遇见无数人，能够再次相逢的寥寥无几，可他年纪才这么一点大，没有理由现在就给自己接下来的漫长岁月轻易下了结论。  
事实证明樱井是正确的。  
其实过了这么久，他脑中那位少年的五官已经趋于模糊，如果再让他描述，可能也没办法讲得清楚。可如今看着眼前的青年，如同擦干净了玻璃上附着的水蒸气，那少年的相貌立刻重新变得鲜活清晰了起来。  
那个包子脸少年已经和过去大不一样了。  
他的脸颊消瘦了下来，不再和当初那样鼓鼓囊囊的，和樱井不同，他已顺利度过了那个应该快速抽条长高的阶段，整个人变得舒展和好看了起来。  
时间像是在他身上搭框建架，将他塑造成了一个新的模样。  
可内在大概还是没变的。  
樱井吃着便当想。  
不知道他是否还记得自己。  
他想着如今依旧放在自己抽屉里的那块白手帕。  
他当然希望他还记得。  
可他没有勇气开口去问。  
毕竟那件事对于一个十五岁的少年来说可能只是一个无足轻重的善举，并不值得六年来还念念不忘的放在心上。何况他看起来也不像是那种会把这样的小事记得很牢的人。  
列车飞速向前行驶，离宇都宫越来越近了。  
他想到这里，心头突然一阵烦躁，于是夹起剩下的最后的玉子烧一口气全塞进了嘴里。  
他噎住了。  
青年看着他腮帮鼓鼓想吐又不能吐的样子不由的笑出声来。他递上自己的矿泉水，撑着腮看着红了眼睛的樱井好不容易把嘴里的东西全部咽了下去。  
“看着你吃东西的样子，我突然想起来自己几年前遇上的一件事了。”  
“嗯？”  
“几年前我也在路上见到过一个离家出走的小鬼，也请他吃了顿饭。”  
樱井好不容易喘上气，脑子还不甚清晰，没能立刻理解他说的是什么，只是睁大了眼睛，有些呆愣地回了一个“啊？”  
“他个头小小的，和你有些像。猜是和人打架之后又与家长吵架才会离家出走的吧？我看他哭着跑了一段，后来还摔了一跤，是个挺有趣的小鬼。”  
啊，他，他原来看见我哭着摔倒的样子了。  
樱井这才反应过来青年说的究竟是谁，一时之间喜悦、惊讶、羞涩好多情绪一起涌上心头，脑神经好像被巨大的信息流堵塞了，他什么表情也做不出来，只能继续干巴巴地点着头。  
“后来呢？”  
“后来我带他去游戏机厅打了一下午的游戏。这小鬼好像是第一次进游戏机厅，魂斗罗打得奇烂无比。他大概是我见过魂斗罗打得最差的人了，五分钟就能死一次，五分钟诶！”  
青年讲到这里，不由得低下了头笑了一会儿，错过了身边樱井表情复杂的脸。  
他停下笑准备继续往后讲：“后来天快黑了，我们就——”  
“诶，等等。”  
青年看向突然打断了他的樱井。  
樱井脸红了一下：“我是想问，你们一个下午就玩了一个魂斗罗？”  
“当然不是。”  
“那……？”  
“你好奇的东西也太细枝末节了点吧？”青年有些莫名其妙地看着他。  
一点都不细枝末节，这很重要！  
樱井在心里嘶吼。  
“就是，有些在意。”  
青年又看了他一会儿，才悠悠地继续：“好吧，我们其实还玩儿了吃豆人和超级玛丽，还有当时新进的一台抓娃娃机。”  
“抓到了么！”樱井眼睛睁得大大，里面闪烁着求知的光。  
青年被他吓了一跳，差点吃了个螺丝：“抓……到了。”  
“谁抓到的？”  
“他抓到的。”  
结果他竟然这么坦荡干脆地说出来，丝毫没觉得别扭或是不好意思，樱井一下子失落了起来。  
还以为他会觉得我抓娃娃很厉害什么的……  
“说到这个，那小鬼魂斗罗玩得很烂，娃娃倒是抓得相当好啊，第一回就抓中了。啊，我试了近二十回了，想来还有些不甘心啊……”  
樱井一下子重新恢复了生机。  
“后来他把那个娃娃送给我了，是只长得很奇怪的狗，现在应该还放在实家的沙发上吧。”  
樱井兴奋极了，耳垂有些发烫，又不止为何觉得有些害羞，心跳都加速了。他本想憋住这个时机不当的微笑，可笑意实在太重了，张牙舞爪地要向外冒。他终究输给了身体本能，一下绽出一个灿烂过头的笑容。  
青年奇怪地看着他：“你笑什么？”  
“没什么。”樱井的嘴角都快挨上耳垂，“我，我觉得你说话的样子很好看。”  
“你这小鬼，说什么呢？！”  
脑袋不出意料地又被敲了一下。

后来他们又聊了些别的，比如最近新上映的电影，自家楼下好吃的荞麦面，学校里好看的女孩子，还有喜欢的书。  
“诶，《三四郎》啊，倒是挺符合你年龄的嘛，我还是更喜欢《草枕》啊。”  
樱井不太喜欢青年用这样与小孩说话的语气和他交流，即使他明白对方没有恶意，但还是有些……不太开心。  
“你又老到哪里去啊！再说《三四郎》可不是……”  
青年似乎没在听他说话，反倒把头转去了别处。  
樱井更不开心了，他伸出手握住青年的脑袋，将他的脸掰了回来。  
“我说你——”  
“嘘！”青年在唇边竖起了手指，然后樱井终于发现广播里原来一直在说什么。  
广播里在说……  
“啊！”他惨叫一声，飞速背起那个有半个他差不多大小的旅行包，像只兔子似的往前窜了出去。  
“再见啊——”他隐约听见背后传来那位青年向他道别的声音，可是转身冲他挥挥手的时间也没有了。  
直到运动鞋踩上了月台的地面，樱井才松了一口气。  
背后旅行包的重量一下子压了下来，他差点没站稳。  
啊，这次明明有这么长时间可以说话，却又忘了问他的名字。  
还有没有下一次呢。  
他伸手按住了自己被敲打了几次的额头，抿住了嘴。  
一定会有的。

三

这天从一早上开始就有些不太对劲。  
樱井在吃早饭的时候一个失手将一块涂过黄油的吐司面包摔在了地上。  
他“啧”了一声弯腰去捡，却发现竟然是涂过黄油的那一面朝着上面。  
樱井有些吃惊。  
他只当是自己运气比较好。  
上学路上，他路过一处灌木丛，树丛中突然飞出一只鸟，樱井一惊，差点撞上路边的电线杆。  
“是喜鹊啊……”  
他看着那鸟露出的白色的翅尖和腹部喃喃自语。

樱井已经十八岁了。  
好像被按下了什么开关，自从宇都宫回来，樱井开始逐渐长高。三年下来，终于赶上了同龄人的平均水平，再不会被认成是初中生。  
他拉开门刚走进教室，就被个叫中田的男生抓住了。  
“喂樱井，听说了么？今天好像要来个新老师呢！”  
“据说还是个美人。”另一个男生凑头过来补充。  
“诶——是么，难怪今天大家都这么兴奋。”  
中田见樱井的反应这么平淡，有些失落。  
“你怎么一点也不激动。”  
“因为世界史还挺无聊的吧。”樱井坐回座位，从书包里掏出接下来要用到的课本，“这门课由什么老师来教也没多大区别。”  
中田凑上前还想说些什么，教头却拉开门走进了教室。  
大家哄地一下坐回了座位。  
教头清了清嗓：“想必大家都知道了，今天你们班来了一位新老师。”  
同学们立刻开始热烈的交头接耳。女生们反应有些平淡复杂，而男生们则格外热切。  
教头向门外招了招手。  
走进来个人。  
男生们一看来人，差点瘫在课桌上。  
女生们沸腾了！  
“诶————怎么是男人啊。”中田好大一声牢骚，收到了来自教头的一个怒视。  
新老师则站在讲台上笑得大方：“大家好，我叫松本润。从今天起，担任你们的世界史老师。”  
他转身在黑板上写下了自己的名字。  
中田不是很开心，他倾身凑到樱井耳边。  
“不好意思，给你传达假情报了，谁知道竟是个男的，你要更不喜欢世界史了吧？”  
“不，不会。”他的声音变得有些干涩，像是被什么东西拽住了一样。  
中田还没听过樱井用这样的语气说话，不由侧头去看他。  
他吃了一惊。  
樱井的目光死死地黏在这个刚刚走进教室的年轻男人身上，眼中几乎要放出光来。他手抓着课桌边，身体前倾，指尖都用力到有些泛白了。  
很少见到他这么兴奋的样子。  
中田被他的样子惊到，伸手戳了戳他的肩膀。  
“喂，你没事吧？”  
樱井像是从梦中醒来，他猛地一回头，表情冷静了下来。  
“没事。我只是……想到了很多事情。”  
他扯出了个微笑。  
“然后突然觉得，世界史其实也蛮有意思的。”  
啊？  
中田一脸的莫名其妙。  
这人心思也变得太快了，难道成绩好的人都是这样？

樱井没再说话，他重新把目光转回到那个还在台上侃侃而谈的人身上。  
真幸运啊，竟然真的能第三次相遇。  
樱井觉得自己该去找他说些话，可是究竟该说些什么，他也没想好。  
首先得把手帕还给他，不管他要还是不要。  
至于别的，可以慢慢去考虑。  
毕竟来日方长，他还有这么多的时间。

Fin.


End file.
